My Big Choice
by vampvixen01
Summary: Completely AU.Bella has been in a loving relationship with Jacob for five years but Edward, a friend from her past has wondered back into her life, turning everything including her heart upside down. A modern love triangle.


Hi everyone! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now I should probably mention my other stories quickly. I am still trying to write them but I have been having a lil bit of writers block lately where they are concerned. I have got a couple of chapters of 'Love and Moonlight' sort of finished and I plan to put them up when I have more so that readers don't have to wait so long for an update.

As for 'My Angel', I'm having real trouble with that one. Don't ask me why. I know what is going to happen I just don't know how to write it. Thank you to everyone who has offered to help with suggestions or by being a beta for me but I would rather struggle on alone if you don't mind and I am sorry for making you wait.

Now for my new story!

* * *

**Synopsis:**

**This is COMPLETELY AU. Some basic things have had to change for this to make sense for example, Jacob is two years older than Bella in this and is working as an accountant while he trains. Bella decided to stay in Forks for college because she didn't want to leave Jacob who has been her long term boyfriend. Edward lives in Seattle and has been friends with Bella for 9 years, however, they only keep in touch now via IM and phone calls. This is the story of a very complex love triangle. Enjoy the drama!**

**BTW THERE WILL BE SEX IN THIS!**

* * *

I don't really know where to begin with all of this. For starters my name is Isabella Swan (Bella for short), I am twenty one years of age and I have been in a loving relationship for almost five years. When people ask me how I have managed to stay in a faithful relationship for so long and at such a young age, I always reply with the same answer; "it wasn't exactly planned,' followed by a chuckle for effect, 'there's just never been a reason for us to split up. I couldn't imagine life without him." That is of course still true, Jacob is my life. He has always been there for me, always given me anything I desired and has only asked for my love in return. I realise that I am describing him to be a saint which I assure you he isn't...but he is probably the best person I have ever met and likely will ever meet.

Now in order to tell you a story, it's probably best if I start right at the beginning. Before I met Jacob, before I met...well we will get onto him in a minute...we'll just start before I met Jacob.

**THE NIGHTMARE THAT WAS ADAM**

Before Jacob I hadn't I really had all that much experience with men. I had a little of course, the odd kiss here and there, the occasional grope over the top of the clothes. I mean I was only sixteen when I met him, you can hardly expect me to have a wealth of knowledge! Saying that however, my friends seemed to know everything there was to know about sex. Many were sexually active by the age of fourteen with one girl in my class going into labour during an exam one year...that was an interesting day. I thought there might be something wrong with me to be honest with you. I REALLY enjoyed kissing and cuddling and often got the tingles in the pit of my stomach that accompanied these actions, but a voice in the back of my head (my mother's) always warned me that I would lose the respect of others if I had sex so early on. All the rules went out of the window when I met Adam however.

At twenty he was four years my senior. I know that sounds a little strange, a girl of fifteen (soon to turn sixteen) having a relationship with a man of twenty but in all honesty I have always looked and acted older. I met him when I lived in Phoenix with my mother and her husband Phil. On a trip to the cinema with my then best friend Taylor, I bumped into the man who would occupy my mind and heart for the next year. It was instant attraction. I couldn't get enough of him and his 'bad boy' attitude. He'd been in trouble with the law several times over his short life but as yet had managed to avoid an extended stay in cells and I suppose in a way this intrigued me.

I had always been a good girl.

My mum was very accepting of him at first despite his age. She knew I could be trusted, that I wouldn't rush into anything. That all changed though when his true colours came to light. About a month into our relationship he stood me up. The following day he called me saying he was sorry and would I please give him another chance. I resisted at first only thinking of the humiliation he had caused me. It was so embarrassing to stand at the cinema waiting for him and then leaving alone. After several phone calls and texts I finally gave in and offered to give him a second chance. Things were great once again for another month...until he accused me of cheating on him with his friend Anthony and called me all the names he could think of. I hadn't cheated and we both knew it, it was just an excuse for him to sleep with another girl and say that "we were broken up at the time." Everyone could see the way he was treating me and how miserable I had become but for some reason I couldn't break free. During our relationship I had grown close to his friend Anthony, he quickly became my best friend and I, his. Adam didn't like this at all. He and Anthony had multiple fights over me, Anthony warning Adam to treat me better and Adam accusing him of wanting me for himself. It was a really complicated situation. One day Adam seemed to change however, and became the man I had wanted him to be. He was attentive and looked after me. He was spending a lot of time at my house and my parents were giving him a second chance. It was hard not to notice the effort he was making. We were becoming extremely close at this time and the passion between us was building quickly.

We hadn't taken the big step yet but I lost count of the times I was pushed against his bedroom door in my underwear, my legs wrapped around his waist as he teased my nipples with his tongue. I was constantly wet for that man and knew that I was ready to explore new things with him. When Anthony realised how serious we were getting and when I told him that I was ready to sleep with Adam he dropped a bombshell. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday:

"_I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this. I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing telling you this but you have to know how much I care about you. I don't want you to do something you will regret later." His nervous voice shook through the phone line._

"_Anthony just tell me, what is it" _

"_Adam has been lying to you. He has a family."_

_My body went cold with shock. "What do you mean family?" _

_As I said the words I knew exactly what he meant. Everything was starting to make sense. The times when he didn't answer his phone for hours on end, the sudden cancelation of dates and one conversation I had with him around a month before. We were supposed to be going on a double date to the cinema with his friend Curtis and my friend Carly when he cancelled at the last minute. Full of anger and feeling upset, Carly had called him to demand his attendance. Carly told me that a woman had answered saying that he was "with Charlie" and he would "call back." When I questioned him he said that Charlie was a friend and that was his girlfriend. I didn't want to face to the truth so I accepted it._

"_He was with a girl for a few years, they were high school sweethearts." Anthony said as I cried softly into the phone. "They are separated now but...he has children with her."_

At the time I was not only angry at Adam who cried and begged forgiveness for keeping his children a secret- he said he was scared of my reaction, I was also angry at Anthony. Why hadn't he told me sooner? After this my mum forbade me from seeing Adam. I could completely understand where they were coming from but at the same time 'they didn't know him like I did'. I scoff at myself when I look back now. So, sneaking behind my mum's backs became a way of life. Just before we finished for good, I slept with Adam giving him my virginity. Things went downhill fast after that and finally I found the strength to leave him. It helped that at this time Phil needed to travel for his job as a minor league baseball player and my mother wanted to join him. Due to this, I shipped myself off to Forks and met Jacob who quickly became one of my closest friends.

**JACOB- THE MAN OF MY DREAMS**

I met Jacob when I was sixteen after I had moved to Forks to live with my father, Charlie. He was a member of the group which accepted me as a friend when I first arrived, however, I must admit that I barely noticed him at first. Thoughts of Adam still occupied my mind and as a less obvious and quieter member in the group, he didn't do much to grab my attention. Things developed slowly between us, with him asking for my AIM account, then my cell number and then keeping me company when I wanted to skip classes at school. Being two years older Charlie wasn't enthusiastic but was ok about our dating and once he got to know Jacob, Charlie started to see him as a son. It was truly heart warming to watch them together.

I think the key to our successful relationship is probably our friendship; I classed him as one of my most trusted friends before anything happened with us. I didn't know that while I viewed him as a friend I was apparently the girl of his dreams. He can still tell me exactly what I was wearing the first time he saw me:

"_You took my breath away. I was listening to Jessica mumble on about something or other and only paid attention when she squealed your name." A large smile lit Jacob's face as we lounged on my bed. Playing with my fingers he continued his tale._

"_You were wearing those cute black jeans you have, that floaty pink top and your hair was down, all natural and wavy...I knew you were the girl for me straight away."_

_Leaning forward I placed a soft kiss to his lips and whispered, "Stalker"._

Four years nine months of memories is a lot to recount so I will just tell you that generally, we have been very happy. In all honesty I have been the happiest I have ever been. Everyone is always telling me at least how lucky I am and I suppose if I'm truly honest with myself I know I am.

Happiness is always tainted though...right?

I suppose the longer you spend with one person, the more you start to notice their flaws. I certainly had and I'm sure Jacob had noticed mine. I'm not delusional, I'm aware that I am far from perfect and unfortunately, over the past year or so, I have also noticed how far from perfect Jacob is.

If I'm honest things were started to fray around the edges probably two years ago...I suppose things had gotten slightly better.

But what do you do when you are in love with someone who you aren't sure makes you as happy as you COULD be?

What do you do when you know that ending a relationship with that person would crush them?

What do you do if your thoughts are filled completely by another man?

What if you want that other man more and most of us, what if that other man isn't everything you imagined him to be?

I can see I have some more explaining to do...

* * *

**The next chapter:- EDWARD...THE REAL MAN OF MY DREAMS??????**

What do you think so far?


End file.
